


first star i see tonight

by twoorangecookies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/F, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Kimberly has a big surprise planned for Trini for their anniversary.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	first star i see tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that popped into my head and had to be written. I miss them, don't you?
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my grandmother, who will never, ever see it (thank god), but who has always shown me what a strong, amazing woman can be. Comment please. I really need them right now.

“Where the hell we goin’? It’s  _ freezin’ _ out.”

Kimberly Hart squeezed in to loop her arm through her smaller girlfriend’s arm and laughed, “It feels great!”

Trini Gomez huffed, her breath shooting out in front of her just barely, and she unhappily let herself be led by Kim. “To you maybe.”

“You can’t help it,” Kim said sweetly. “You’re smaller, you have less heat to protect you.”

Trini very nearly growled, “Who always puts who’s cold hands in who’s pockets?”

“That’s a lot of who-ing,” Kim said.

“Why are we out here?” Trini asked. “I’d be perfectly happy cuddling in your bed like we always do.”

“Be _ cause _ ,” Kim said, “It’s a special night.”

“Our one year anniversary was a week ago.”

“This is a  _ different _ anniversary,” Kim said. “Some might say a  _ better _ anniversary.”

Trini stopped in her tracks and thought about it. “What anniversary?”

Kim tugged Trini across a cliff. “We’ve officially been having sex for a year,” she said proudly.

Trini rolled her eyes. “So we’re...celebratin’ it?”

“Yup,” Kim said with a pop. She stopped Trini and took the bundled blanket from her arms. “That’s when we knew we were real, right?”

“I think you just wanna celebrate gettin’ me into bed after dating for a week,” Trini said, crossing her arms to fend off the chill.

“Of course I do,” Kim said, spreading the blanket out on the cliff.

“Then why not do it...y’know, in a warm bed? Don’t think for a second I’m gettin’ naked out here when it’s zero degrees.”

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” Kim said. “It’s like fifty.”

“Which, in Angel Grove, may as well be zero.”

Kim sat down on the blanket and patted the spot beside her. “Alright Ms. I’ve Lived In Hawaii, if you come down here I’ll keep you warm.”

Frowning, Trini sat down next to her girlfriend. Kim wrapped her arm around Trini and pulled her close. “I have to admit, I do have ulterior motives for bringing you out here.”

“I knew it,” Trini muttered, shivering at a sudden gust of wind on their faces.

“Not in the way you think,” Kim added. She pulled a flask from her leather jacket and offered it to Trini. “This’ll warm you up.” She even unscrewed the top for her. Trini took it with a suspicious glare and sipped from it.

“Then what  _ are _ we doin’ out here?” Trini took a second pull before passing the flask to Kim.

Kim took a healthy glup then closed the flask and laid down with her arm out. “Lay with me.”

With a soft smile Trini lay down with her head on Kim’s arm and inched close to her. “Did you bring me out here to look at the stars?”

“They’re amazing here, aren’t they?” Kim asked softly.

“Yeah…” Trini agreed slowly, relaxing against Kim’s warmth. “They are.”

“Do you have a favorite star?”

“Not really. Wouldn’t wanna single one of ‘em out from the others.”

Kim grinned. “I love that about you.” Kim fumbled in her pocket again and pulled out a white envelope that was a little worse for the wear. “I happen to have a favorite star.”

“Which one?” Trini asked, looking across the sky. She heard a rustling beside her but didn’t look away from the sky.

“This one,” Kim said, shoving a piece of paper in front of Trini’s face. Trini’s eyes crossed for a moment then focused on it. 

“NameAStar.com?” She asked, reading the headline. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. “What is this?”

“Keep reading.”

Trini did. “Dear Kimberly Hart, we are pleased to confirm your payment of 59.99 and announce that a star has been named in honor of Trini Gomez-” Trini looked sideways to Kim. “You bought me a star?”

Kim rolled her eyes. “I didn’t  _ buy _ you a star, I named one after you.”

“So...one of those-” She waved at the sky, “Is named after me?”

“ _ Wellll _ ….” Kim let the paper fall to her side. “I was  _ going _ to, but then I thought...how  _ cool _ would that be?! To have  _ a star _ named after you?!”

“So you named a star after yourself?” Trini drawled out, not surprised in the least.

“ _ No _ !” Kim shook her head emphatically. “It was for you, remember? I just...wanted some of it, too. So...I named it after both of us.”

“Let me guess, Kimberly Trini?”

“I  _ thought _ about that, but it’s a lot to say.”

“So…” Trini prompted.

“So I mashed our names.”

“You...mashed our names?” Trini asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, you know, like all the celebrity couples get mashed.”

“You celebrity mashed our names, on your own, and named a star with it…” Trini said, processing.

“Yup!” Kim beamed.

“I assume...Kimni or...Harmez?”

“You just assume I’ll put myself first?” Kim asked in mock horror.

“We  _ have _ been together for a year,” Trini reminded her. “I know you.”

Kim let out her own huff and brought the paper up again. “Keep reading, idiot.”

“You will find the coordinates on your enclosed star map-”

“Uhhh...which I lost,” Kim said weakly.

Trini rolled her eyes and continued, “Star ZXC19746 is now called Trimberly, and will burn brightly for you in all your days to come.” Trini lowered the paper and had a little smile on her lips. “You put my name first.”

“Well, duh. As soon as I heard the ad on the radio I knew I wanted to do it for you.”

“You responded to a  _ radio ad _ ?”

“It was a great deal!”

“Yeah, for a star that we can’t even find,” Trini said, though she was still smiling.

“It’s  _ somewhere _ in my room,” Kim argued. “We’ll find our star, I promise.”

Trini turned on her side to face Kim. “Woulda been more romantic if you just named it for me.”

“I named it for our love,” Kim said. “Just like our love will burn forever, so will that star.”

Trini’s small smile turned into a grin. “Until it burns out.”

“Can’t we stay optimistic and romantic here?” Kim grinned down at her. “If this doesn’t earn me all day sex I don’t know what will.”

“So you did this to get laid?” Trini teased, her lips still turned up.

“Noooo,” Kim said. She cupped Trini’s cheek and dipped down until their noses brushed. “I did it for that smile.”

Trini chuckled. “You make me smile by telling me bad jokes. They’re a lot cheaper.”

“59.99 was a great deal!” Kim defended again. “I’d pay ten times that for anything for you. But you aren’t materialistic so...big romantic gestures it is.”

Their lips were still close and brushed when they spoke. “I know what’s gonna happen now, Hart. Next year you’re gonna wanna outdo yourself, and the year after that, and the year after that...you can’t help yourself.”

“When it’s all in honor of loving you, is it a bad thing?”

“Mmm, Kimberly Hart you know all the right words.”

“For once you’ll admit it,” Kim said with a soft laugh. She kissed Trini softly, but didn’t pull away. “We’ve had a lot of firsts in the last year,” she said. “We became Power Rangers-”

“That was before we got together.”

“Eh, we had each other from the beginning and we both know it,” Kim said.

“Okay. Go on.”

“First date, first time having sex...and...I mean, that’s why I wanted to do this now.” She pressed another soft kiss to Trini’s lips. “Ty never made me see stars. You...the first time, every time...I see stars. So I wanted to give you one.”

“But you didn’t,” Trini teased. “You named it.”

“Oh screw that, it’s our star,” Kim said. Trini chuckled. “First time we moved out of our parents houses, first day of college...many firsts. And we’ve done them all together.”

“First fight,” Trini put in. “First break up.”

“It lasted two days.” Kim pulled back a bit so she could look into Trini’s eyes. “It’s been a big year, that’s my point. A lot of stuff for the first year, and we made it.”

“And our star is proof we’ll continue to make it?” Trini asked.

“Well, if anything, it’s a challenge,” Kim said with a shrug.

“How d’ya see that?”

“The race is on to see who lasts longer. Us or that star.”

Trini brushed the pad of her thumb to Kim’s lower lip then traced her cute mole. “And you think we gotta chance?”

“That star is dust.”

“Mmm. I love you,” Trini said softly, almost reverently. 

“I love you,” Kim murmured.

“Just promise me one thing,” Trini said, placing her finger over Kim’s lips.

Kim nipped at it with a little growl. “What?”

“If we ever have kids that don’t come with names...or pets...you leave the naming to me,” Trini said, pulling her finger from Kim’s teeth. Kim bared her teeth and growled again before dipping in to kiss her deeply.

“I relinquish all future naming to my beautiful partner,” she murmured against Trini’s lips.

“I want that in writing,” Trini said, trying to lean away from another kiss until she got confirmation.

“Writing, sure,” Kim said, distracted by trying to get Trini’s lips on hers again. She rolled on top of Trini and pinned her arms above her head.

“You’re not just sayin’ that cause you think you’re about to get lucky?” Trini asked, still dodging Kim’s lips.

“Not at all,” Kim said, almost convincingly.

“I meant it,” Trini said, bringing up a finger between them to show her point. “No sex out here.”

“I can please you without taking your clothes off,” Kim promised, her hand gliding down Trini’s hip.

Trini chuckled and caught Kim’s hand. “And we can have a perfectly romantic night out here without sex. You’re the one that wanted to come out here in the freezin’ cold to show me a star you can’t find.”

Kim sighed and rested her head to Trini’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I told you I’ll find it.”

“Then when you do, we can have sex.”

“Wait. What?” Kim lifted her head to look down at Trini, her eyes wide.

“Give me our star, I’ll give you yours.”

Kim groaned loudly and dropped her head to Trini’s shoulder again. “Curse me!”


End file.
